Sky is grey
by watah
Summary: Lorsque la vie monotone d'une jeune fille se fige subitement et croise celle d'un inconnu vêtu de noir, elle ne peut que le suivre pour trouver réponse à ses questions.


**B**onjour chers lecteurs. Aujourd'hui je vous présente une nouvelle fiction que je vais essayer de finir (esperons le). Pour commencer c'est totalement original, donc tout m'appartient et toute ressemblance avec une quelconque autre fiction sera évidemment pure coïncidence. Je tiens à le préciser quand même au cas où il y en aurait qui se poserait des questions. Bon cette histoire est sérieuse, comme la plupart des mes écrits de toute façon. Il y aura de l'aventure, de la romance comme toujours. J'espère sincérement que l'héroïne ne passera pas pour une Mary sue au premier abord vu qu'elle n'agit pas beaucoup au début étant donné que je mets en place l'histoire. Sur ce j'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture a tous. ~

* * *

**Prologue :** _L'allée Hikari._

Une petite goutte d'eau s'écrasa silencieusement sur le sol, dessinant à terre un rond presque parfait. Puis il en vint une deuxième qui s'écrasa tout aussi gracieusement aux côtés de la précédente pour ne former bientôt plus qu'une. Quelques instants après, d'autres billes argentés surgirent du haut du ciel, là ou étaient installés de nombreux nuages grisâtres tous aussi sombres et difformes les uns que les autres, ne formant bientôt plus qu'un énorme patchwork nuancé de couleurs grises. La pluie ne semblait vouloir cesser car de nombreuses flaques de liquide transparent apparaissaient un peu partout sur le sol. Certaines flaques d'eau étaient assez longues pour former de légers cours d'eau qui emportaient les feuilles mortes, tombées des arbres jaunit par l'automne.

C'était un vendredi banal pour les habitants de ce petit quartier d'Osaka. Nombreuses étaient les personnes qui couraient, leur mallette de travail au dessus de la tête pour se protéger ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la pluie. La circulation des voitures était tout à fait normale, quoique la pluie avait mit en rogne certains conducteurs, irrités de ne pas voir à plus de dix mètres. Car, en effet la pluie empêchait la vision à beaucoup de personne. Ainsi, pour qu'ils se comprennent les uns des autres, un flot de klaxons retentissaient un peu partout sur les routes. N'arrangeant pas la situation pour autant.

Les abris pour la pluie n'étaient pas nombreux, et les adolescents qui devaient rentrer chez eux l'après midi se retrouvaient coincés en dessous des arrêts de bus, déjà utilisés par les habitants d'Osaka, qui prenaient déjà beaucoup de place lors des jours sans pluie. Un rayon de soleil éclaira alors un petit arrêt de bus, situé à une dizaine de mètres du lycée puis un autre, les nuages semblèrent se disperser peu à peu pour laisser place à un magnifique arc-en ciel composé des plus belles couleurs de ce monde. On aurait dit les sujets d'un roi qui s'écartaient pour laisser passer leur seigneur.

Une petite tête s'aventura hors du toit de l'arrêt de bus, observant attentivement le ciel comme pour être sûre que la pluie s'était réellement _arrêtée._ Les traits délicats de son visage se transformèrent en un sourire soulagé et d'un dernier regard vers le petit arrêt de bus qu'elle avait occupé pendant quelques minutes, s'échappa de cet endroit étroit et humide. Elle sauta dans une flaque d'eau, éclaboussant le bas de ses jambes. Elle eut beau observer sur toutes les coutures les dégâts, elle ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner avant de reprendre une route qui semblait être celle pour rentrer chez elle.

L'allée Hikari portait bien son nom. En effet, de grands faisceaux de lumière blanche éclairaient le quartier avec une luminosité déconcertante, même les plus petites parcelles d'ombres semblaient s'éclairer à un moment précis de la journée, réjouissant ses habitants. Yasuko s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route pour observer le quartier, _son_ quartier. Le quartier Hikari n'était pas un quartier pour les gens aisés mais plutôt pour les personnes aux revenus moyens, autrement dit, guère beaucoup de personne qu'elle connaissait habitait dans les environs. De longues allées d'arbustes en fleurs s'étendaient le long de la route et au-delà des barrières et des portails s'étendaient une suite de petites maisons blanches dans un état tout à fait convenable. L'allée Hikari se terminait par une sortie sur une petite route pavée qui menait à la place centrale de la ville.

C'était là-bas que travaillait les parents de Yakuso. Akito et Yuri Matashi tenaient un petit restaurant chaleureux qui amenait un tout petit nombre de clients, mais tout de même assez pour que la jeune fille soit toujours fourrée là bas, aidant comme elle le pouvait en tant que serveuse ou aide en cuisine. Ses parents auraient préféré bien évidemment qu'elle se concentre sur ses études, mais manque de chance, ses notes étaient toutes plus basses les unes que les autres et lorsque le bulletin arrivait dans la boite au lettre, elle savait qu'elle passerait la soirée à se faire gronder. En sport, elle ne pouvait pas toucher un ballon sans se blesser ou courir sans tomber, son équilibre n'avait jamais était très stable, à croire que son centre de gravité avait été placé au mauvais endroit, lui rendant la vie bien difficile. À croire que son agilité défectueuse et son caractère étaient incompatibles. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait aucun dons particuliers jusqu'à ce jour, si ce n'est de ce mettre quelques personnes à dos très facilement. Malheureusement c'était loin d'être un don positif, plutôt négatif en fait.

Soudain, la jeune fille sursauta. Une musique venait de retentir du fond de son sac, elle ouvrit rapidement les boucles de celui-ci et attrapa l'auteur du vacarme qui avait brisé le silence des lieux et porta machinalement l'appareil a son oreille.

- Allô ? Ah, papa, j'arrive à la maison là… De quoi ? Ah bon d'accord. Pas de problèmes j'ai une interro de mathématique demain. Oui, merci. Salut.

Elle soupira en raccrochant, à présent elle était résignée à réviser ses maths et apparemment, il n'y avait aucun moyen de se défiler. Elle rangea l'appareil dans son sac et se dirigea lentement chez elle, ouvrant la porte d'une manière tout à fait nonchalante et se dirigea mollement jusqu'à sa chambre et se mit en tenue décontractée. Elle sortie ses affaires de mathématiques de son sac et se pencha sur ses calculs, elle ne vit pas le temps passer, concentrée sur son travail. Le soleil disparu peu à peu derrière les nuages, laissant place au crépuscule qui éclaira la chambre de Yasuko avec de belles couleurs rougeoyantes. Finalement la nuit pointa le bout de son nez, mais ça, elle ne le vit pas. Car sa tête reposait endormie dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau. Elle ne sentit pas non plus les doux bras de son père l'entourer tendrement pour la porter et la poser délicatement sur son lit, lui remontant la couverture jusqu'au cou pendant qu'elle se tournait vers son oreiller qu'elle prit brusquement dans ses bras. Tout ça elle ne le ressentit pas, car elle dormait profondément et rien n'aurait pu la réveiller.

* * *

**J**e sais que c'est tout petit, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue après tout.  
_**R**eviews ?_


End file.
